1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling an incoming call in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that analyze a type of an incoming call subscriber and allow an incoming call from an outgoing call subscriber who is authorized to transmit a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless mobile network can be used to enable a user access to another specific service. For example, a remote monitoring system can be established using a video terminal for taking video, which is accessible through the wireless mobile network. The video terminal may include a monitoring sensor that is installed in an arbitrary space and generates a control signal while a movement is sensed. Additionally, the video terminal captures video data of the arbitrary space in a memory in response to the control signal, and transmits the video data to a reception unit through the mobile communication network.
Accordingly, the remote monitoring system can provide a user in a remote place the ability to monitor a certain space by combining wireless mobility of a wireless terminal and a video terminal connected through a wireless mobile network. That is, the user can view the video captured by the video terminal, which is transmitted through the wireless mobile network to the wireless terminal of the user.
However, when such a special service is to be provided, an existing call flow needs to be controlled because any subscriber registered in a network can use a mobile network. That is, an outgoing caller capable of transmitting a call to a video terminal, in order to view video captured by the video terminal, should be limited to select individuals. However, if any outgoing caller can transmit a call, for example, knows the connection number to the video terminal, the security of the remote monitoring system may be compromised.
Accordingly, when implementing a service that integrates a wireless mobile network and a specific service, there is a need for controlling who can call to use the specific service.